Traición
by Rally
Summary: Lina regresa a su ciudad natal, pero algo pasa... ¿Qué planea Zellas? Capítulo 4 arriba! Please reviews!
1. De vuelta al hogar

Lina tenía ante sí la figura de un hombre desnudo. El largo pelo rubio le caía sobre la espalda, y la estaba mirando con sus dulces ojos azules. Se acercaba lentamente, estaba a punto de besar sus labios.  
  
-¡¡¡Lina, maldita sea, levántate de una vez o mandaré a uno de los trozos de Shabranigudú a despertarte!!!  
  
-Oh, mierda. -gruñó Lina dándose la vuelta en la cama.  
  
-¡¡Lina!! ¡¿Me oyes?!  
  
-Ya voy.  
  
-Más negro que la.  
  
-¡Está bien, está bien, ya me levanto!  
  
-¡Más te vale que estés en la cocina en menos de cinco minutos o subiré yo a buscarte! ¡Y despierta a tu amiguito también!  
  
-Vale, vale. -se rascó la cabeza medio dormida intentando recordar qué diablos había soñado para mojar así el pantalón del pijama cuando volvió a oír la voz de su hermana desde el piso de abajo.  
  
-¡¡Tres minutos!!  
  
-¡Que sííí! -gritó levantándose como un rayo. Se acercó al colchón que había en el suelo y dio una suave patada en el costado de su compañero- Eh, eh, Gourry. ¡Arriba! ¿Sabes qué hora es?  
  
-Mmmm. No.  
  
-Bueno, pues yo tampoco, pero Luna nos está gritando que bajemos de una vez, así que deprisita.  
  
-Vaaale. -y se desperezó.  
  
-En fin. Yo me voy al baño. Vete levantándote porque peligra tu cabeza. Ya sabes cómo es mi hermana.  
  
-Sólo llevamos un día aquí -bostezó Gourry-. ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?  
  
-¡Levántate y calla!  
  
* * *  
  
Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, Lina pensaba en su hermana y en el día anterior. ¿Cuánto hacía que no la veía? ¿Cuatro años? ¿Cinco? No lo sabía con exactitud. El caso es que mucho tiempo. Y por fin se había atrevido a volver a Zefiria, después de tantos años. Luna. no había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo igual de malhumorada y poderosa. MUY poderosa. Aún le daba miedo.  
  
Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian. Al menos ya no me pega. pensó.  
  
Gourry también había venido con ella, claro está. Tanto tiempo juntos, tantas cosas por las que habían pasado. Realmente Lina ya no sabía qué pasaba con ellos dos: si eran un gran equipo, amigos, o algo más. De hecho, dudaba que Gourry supiera el significado de ese "algo más". Pero de todas formas seguían juntos, y no era la simple relación protector-protegida. En más de una ocasión se había descubierto mirándole de reojo, y otras veces encontraba el brazo de Gourry sobre sus hombros mientras caminaban.  
  
.Ya no sé ni qué pensar.  
  
Hundió la cabeza en el agua, dando el baño por terminado.  
  
* * *  
  
Cuando Lina bajó a desayunar, no encontró a su hermana por ninguna parte. Tampoco vio a Gourry. Sobre la mesa de la cocina encontró una taza de leche caliente y algunos pasteles. Mientras se los comía pensaba a dónde podrían haber ido esos dos.  
  
-Bueno, quizás han ido a comprar. Vete tú a saber -reflexionó en voz alta.  
  
Cogió un grueso jersey de lana de su antiguo armario y salió al patio trasero. Allí, sentado en un banco y con los ojos cerrados, estaba Gourry. Se acercó despacito para no despertarle y se sentó a su lado. Algunas hojas le habían caído en la cabeza y colgaban de sus rubios mechones. Se las quitó. De repente le entraron ganas de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y quedarse así para siempre.  
  
No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban durmiendo recostados el uno en el otro, pero cuando despertó, Lina notó en su nariz un curioso olor que le era muy familiar. Ella misma lo provocaba en las batallas. Olía a sangre y a fuego. El humo tapaba el cielo de Zefiria. Abajo, en el centro de la ciudad, oía gritos de inocentes clamando piedad. El sonido de una explosión acabó por despertarla del todo.  
  
-¡Qué dem.!  
  
El paisaje era desolador. Casas ardiendo, cadáveres quemados en mitad de la calle, gente corriendo de acá para allá, demonios persiguiéndolos.  
  
-¡Tengo que bajar a ayudar! ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡Y yo aquí durmiendo! ¡Gourry, despierta! ¡Están atacando Zefiria!  
  
-¡¿Qué dices?! -exclamó el espadachín.  
  
-¡Vamos a por ellos!  
  
-¡OK!  
  
* * *  
  
-¡¡¡DILL BRAND!!!  
  
El hechizo dio de lleno en un demonio haciéndolo pedazos. Al lado de Lina, Gourry se las veía con otro de ellos.  
  
-¡Gourry, aparta! ¡¡DAM BRASS!!  
  
Nuevamente el demonio desapareció, pero en su lugar llegaron otros treinta dispuestos a atacarles.  
  
-¡Son demasiados y nos rodean! ¡Hora de salir volando!  
  
-¡Lina, mira!  
  
El cerco se cerró también por arriba con la llegada de más monstruos.  
  
¡Mierda! pensó Lina. ¡¿Dónde se mete mi hermana cuando la necesitan?!  
  
* * *  
  
Zellas Metallium se hallaba en sus aposentos, fumando tranquilamente mientras observaba el desarrollo de la batalla mediante un conjuro. Vestía su acostumbrado vestido corto amarillo, ceñido a la cintura con un cinturón de oro, y demás abalorios del mismo metal.  
  
-Mi señora, Luna Inverse acaba de llegar a Wolf Pack Island. Desea veros inmediatamente -informó un demonio de cabellos grises.  
  
-Que pase.  
  
-Sí, mi señora.  
  
El mazoku desapareció. Al cabo de un instante la Caballero de Ceiphied irrumpió en la habitación.  
  
-¡¿Qué es esto, Zellas?! ¡¿Por qué atacas mi ciudad?! ¡Exijo una explicación!  
  
-Hola, Luna.  
  
-¡Contesta!  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia, pero si he atacado Zefiria es porque por algún lado debía empezar a atacar, y ¿qué mejor lugar que la ciudad natal de las dos mejores hechiceras del mundo? Zefiria ha sido sólo el primer paso, Saillune y Sailaarg irán detrás.  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás llegar a Saillune? Mi hermana lucha ahora mismo con tu ejército. Tus demonios menores no le harán nada.  
  
-Ella dejará de ser un problema enseguida. Y tú serías incapaz de atacarme, ¿verdad, Luna?  
  
-Eso es lo que tú te crees. No podréis con Lina. Y aunque seas mi mejor amiga, Zellas, no consentiré que mates a mi gente.  
  
Zellas frunció el ceño.  
  
-En ese caso.  
  
Rápidamente se teletransportó detrás de Luna. Sacó una daga y con un corte limpio le abrió la garganta.  
  
-.mejor que cortemos el problema de raíz.  
  
* * *  
  
Los demonios estrecharon el cerco alrededor de Lina y Gourry. De un momento a otro les atacarían.  
  
-¡Lina! ¡Haz algo!  
  
-¿Y qué voy a hacer? ¡No puedo usar hechizos poderosos en medio de la ciudad!  
  
-¡Bueno, pues ya me dirás qué hacemos!  
  
-¡No lo sé! -exclamó desesperada.  
  
De repente, todos los oponentes se echaron atrás. En el centro del círculo comenzó a formarse la silueta del Ama de las Bestias. Cuando apareció por completo Lina vio que llevaba algo arrastrando.  
  
La reconoció.  
  
Era su hermana. Bañada en sangre.  
  
Perdió las fuerzas y cayó hacia atrás. Por suerte Gourry estaba allí para sujetarla.  
  
-¡Lina Inverse! -llamó Zellas- ¡Aquí tienes a tu hermana, la poderosa Luna! ¡Ya ves qué fácil me ha resultado matarla! ¡No te interpongas en mi camino o acabarás igual que ella!  
  
Dicho esto arrojó el cuerpo sin vida de Luna a los brazos de su hermana y desapareció llevándose a su ejército consigo. 


	2. Me vengaré

-Lina.  
  
Gourry se acercó a la pelirroja para intentar llevársela de allí. Alrededor de ellos los pocos supervivientes de la batalla lloraban sobre las tumbas o se abrazaban en silencio. Lina estaba de rodillas delante de la lápida de su hermana, mirando al frente como vacía. Él la cogió por los hombros y se la llevó de ese ambiente tan lúgubre. Caminaron en silencio todo el camino de vuelta, ella cabizbaja, la mirada perdida, y Gourry mirándola preocupado. El brazo de él aún descansaba sobre sus hombros. Temía que de un momento a otro se fuera a caer. Al fin llegaron a la casa. El espadachín la acompañó hasta su habitación, cerró las contraventanas y las cortinas y se fue abajo a prepararle la cena. Lentamente Lina se desvistió, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Cruzó las piernas sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos. Entonces rompió a llorar.  
  
* * *  
  
Gourry subió las escaleras con la bandeja de la cena. Al llegar al cuarto de Lina, se paró y escuchó un rato. Como no oía nada se decidió a llamar.  
  
Toc, toc.  
  
No hubo respuesta, de modo que entró. El cuarto estaba en penumbra, y en la cama, cubierta hasta las cejas por las mantas, estaba la pelirroja. Gourry se acercó a ella y dejó la bandeja en el suelo.  
  
-Lina. -llamó, pensando que estaba dormida. Apartó las sábanas de su cara y se la encontró con los ojos llorosos, toda enrojecida y con mechones de pelo naranja agolpados en su frente y las mejillas surcadas por lágrimas. Inmediatamente ella se echó a sus brazos, hundió la cara en su pecho y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Gourry enseguida la abrazó de vuelta. Le apartó el pelo de la cara cariñosamente.  
  
-Ey, ey, tranquila. -susurró.  
  
Mientras le acariciaba la cabeza podía sentir los sollozos sofocados que daba Lina contra su cuerpo. Los brazos de ella estaban alrededor de su cintura y de vez en cuando estrechaba el abrazo. De repente Gourry dejó de escuchar el llanto. El cuerpo de Lina se aflojó y se desplomó en sus brazos. Rápidamente la sujetó antes de que cayera. Se había desmayado. Con cuidado la depositó de nuevo en la cama y la arropó bien.  
  
Pobrecilla, esto ha sido demasiado para ella.  
  
De pronto se inclinó sobre la pequeña hechicera y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Te quiero, Linita.  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Zellas Metallium, no sé lo que pretendes pero has roto nuestro pacto! -chillaba furiosa Deep Sea Dolphin. Detrás de ella Dynast Grauscherra y su generala observaban impasibles. Por su part, Zellas sonreía desde su cómodo diván.  
  
-¡Deja ya de sonreír! ¡Nos has traicionado! ¡Acordamos no atacar este mundo hasta la muerte de las hermanas Inverse! -continuó gritando. Zellas apartó el cigarro de su boca y dijo:  
  
-Bueno, una de ellas ya está muerta, ¿qué más da? Si lo consideras traición, allá tú. Sólo firmé ese estúpido tratado porque entonces no tenía ninguna intención de atacar. En ningún momento pensé respetar ese pacto.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! -Dolphin estaba fuera de sus casillas.  
  
-Ahora, puedes estar conmigo o contra mí. Tú decides -dijo calmadamente el Ama de las Bestias.  
  
-¿Es una declaración de guerra? -preguntó amenazadora Deep Sea.  
  
-Tómalo como te plazca -respondió Zellas.  
  
Con una mirada de intenso odio, Dolphin abandonó la sala. Dynast, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, habló.  
  
-Así que piensas actuar por tu cuenta.  
  
-Lo he dejado bien claro, espero.  
  
-Pues espero que esto quede bien claro, también. No ayudaré a Dolphin en ningún momento, pero tampoco esperes mi ayuda. Estás sola en esto. Y esa pequeña Inverse aún puede hacerte mucho daño.  
  
A continuación Sherra y él desaparecieron. Zellas suspiró.  
  
* * *  
  
Lina abrió los ojos. La luz del sol se filtraba por las rendijas de las contraventanas y le daba en la cara. Se llevó una mano a la frente. Luego miró a la otra mano. Gourry la cogía con fuerza, aún estando dormido. Lina se sonrojó. ¿Había dormido toda la noche a su lado? Luego lo recordó todo.  
  
.  
  
Apretó los puños. Había tomado una decisión: no iba a descansar hasta darle su merecido a Zellas. Puede que Luna le diera miedo, pero seguía siendo su hermana y la quería. No podrían contra ella solos, de eso Lina estaba segura, así que su próximo destino sería.  
  
-.Saillune.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
N. de la A: Holaaa! Se me olvidó poner las notas en el anterior, pero weno ^^U Espero que esta continuación guste X_X Al parecer el primer capítulo sí que gustó, porque recibí, nada más y nada menos que. 2 REVIEWS!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDD ¿Qué? Es mi récord ^.^U Pliz reviews????? 


	3. ¡No es tarde!

Zelgadis se encontraba a las puertas de Saillune. Había venido a visitar a su querida Ameria y se había encontrado con una ciudad completamente devastada. Las murallas, medio derruidas, apenas ocultaban el rastro de destrucción dejado por el ejército de Zellas. Zel no hablaba, no sentía, no respiraba. "Ame, Ameria, mi Ame." era el único pensamiento que cruzaba su mente. Por fin pudo reaccionar. Salió corriendo, ignorándolo todo, sólo pensando en encontrarla.  
  
¡Señora, por favor, que esté viva!  
  
-¡¡¡¡AMERIA!!!! ¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!! ¡¡¡AMERIA!!! -comenzó a gritar. El Palacio Real (o lo que quedaba de él) pronto apareció ante sus ojos.  
  
-¿.Ameria?  
  
Calló para escuchar. Un silencio sepulcral reinaba a su alrededor. ¿Le llamaban o se lo estaba imaginando?  
  
No. No eran imaginaciones. De verdad alguien bajo los escombros pronunciaba su nombre.  
  
-.el.Zel.  
  
-¡¡Ameria!!  
  
Apartó deprisa los cascotes, haciéndose daño con las rocas, pero no le importaba. Una tras otra fueron cayendo a sus pies hasta dejar al descubierto la mano de la Princesa. La cogió. Todavía estaba caliente. Zelgadis aceleró en su labor.  
  
* * *  
  
-Ameria. -lloraba la joven quimera. Apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo de la muchacha mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Había llegado tarde.  
  
* * *  
  
Lina y Gourry acababan de llegar a Saillune. Lo observaban todo pasmados.  
  
-No me lo puedo creer. -murmuró Lina- ¡Se la han cargado! ¡Toda la ciudad al garete!  
  
Gourry le tocó el hombro.  
  
-¿.Eh?  
  
-¿Y Ameria?  
  
-.¡Joder, es verdad!  
  
Echaron a correr en dirección al centro, rogando por la vida de la Princesa y maldiciendo a Zellas. Pronto divisaron la humeante pila de escombros, y a sus pies.  
  
-¡¿Zel?! -exclamó Lina.  
  
Lentamente éste se dio la vuelta. Miró a la pareja con ojos vidriosos. Luego miró ala Princesa.  
  
-¡¡Ameria!! -gritaron.  
  
La pelirroja se arrodilló al lado de su amiga y le tomó el pulso. Luego le dio un guantazo a Zel. Éste la miró estupefacto.  
  
-¡¿Qué haces ahí parado como un pasmarote?! ¡Ayúdame a curarla! ¡Aún está viva!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿Eeeeeh?!!!!  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
N. de la A: Cada vez hago los capítulos más cortos. ^^UUUUU En fin, un poquito de A/Z no está mal, ¿verdad? ^.^ Pliz reviews!!!!! X cierto, hay cosas que no se ven en fanfiction.net, o salen raras ¬¬ Supongo k se entenderán igual, o eso espero. ^^U 


	4. La misión de Dolphin

Un pasillo oscuro. El eco de unos pasos acelerados resonando en un silencio inquietante, casi opresivo, rompe la falsa calma en la que se halla sumido el palacio submarino de Dolphin. La causante del ruido se detiene frente a una puerta ricamente labrada y golpea tres veces. La puerta se abre.  
  
-¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto?! -ladró Dolphin.  
  
La chica en el umbral agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Tenía el pelo liso pero alborotado, de un negro azulado brillante, y los ojos celestes, profundos. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos, una camisa de manga corta azul claro y una casaca sin mangas del mismo azul oscuro que los pantalones. No llevaba joyas, tan solo un talismán engarzado en la empuñadura de su espada. Cuando habló, se dirigió a Dolphin con una mezcla de respeto y desfachatez bastante irritante.  
  
-Bueno, estos pasillos no son lo que se dice cortos, y tampoco hay mapas informativos en cada esquina, ¿sabes, ama?  
  
-Tampoco tendrías por qué utilizarlos si supieras saltar de plano en plano como cualquier demonio que se precie, ¿verdad? -respondió mordaz la Dark Lady. La muchacha se sonrojó.  
  
-Vete a paseo, Dolph.  
  
-Cuidado con lo que dices, pequeña chabacanera -el tono de Dolphin se volvió peligrosamente amenazador-. No vayas buscando camorra que puedes acabar igual que tu hermana.  
  
La joven tragó saliva.  
  
-No hacía falta que me lo recordaras.  
  
-Ya, pero es que precisamente tiene que ver con ella el que te haya llamado. Bueno, más bien con la otra Inverse.  
  
-¿Con Lina? -exclamó asustada.  
  
-Sí. Quiero que me la traigas aquí. Pero no solo eso: la quiero de nuestro lado. No importan los trucos que utilices para atraerla a nuestro bando, tanto me da si es por las buenas o por las malas. ¡Solo tráela! ¿Entiendes, Kana? ¡Esa arrogante de Zellas Metallium se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine!  
  
Kana titubeó.  
  
-Pero Dolphin. Sabes que ella no accederá fácilmente. ¿Por qué no envías a alguien con más experiencia?  
  
-Todos mis demonios son unos cabezahuecas. ¿Crees que confiaría en alguno de ellos? Además, tú eres la más indicada para esta misión. Ahora venga, ponte en marcha.  
  
-Como tú digas, ama.  
  
La joven se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo y miró a Dolphin con cara de póker.  
  
-Esto. Dime una cosa, Dolph. ¡¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí si NO sé teletransportarme?!  
  
La Dark Lady se cayó al suelo.  
  
* * *  
  
En una pequeña cala dejada de la mano de Dios (en este caso, de L-sama) una parejita se hacía arrumacos tumbados sobre la arena. El sol calentaba agradablemente las rocas, una brisa fresca se colaba por los recodos del acantilado y las olas les lamían los pies. Todo estaba muy tranquilo.  
  
Demasiado tranquilo.  
  
De repente, una explosión en el mar espantó a las gaviotas. Las aguas se abrieron en remolino salpicando a las aves, lanzando su espuma al cielo. Los dos jóvenes miraron boquiabiertos a la muchachita de negros cabellos que acababa de emerger. Chorreando, salió a la orilla, arrastrando consigo un enorme tiburón blanco. La oyeron refunfuñar con una voz aguda muy peculiar.  
  
-¡Maldita sea! "Eres un demonio, no te puedes ahogar" ¡Claro que no me puedo ahogar pero, ¿y los tiburones?! No, claro, ella SÍ puede teletransportarse, la señorita Dolphin puede salir de su palacio cuando le venga en gana, pero noooooooo, ¡no puede instalar un simple tren submarino para los que no sabemos! Por supuesto, la Señorita Oscura no se preocupa de esas cosas. ¡Pero si hasta los dragones dorados tienen transporte! ¡Anda ya! Será rácana.  
  
Con estas palabras se iba alejando de la asombrada pareja, siempre tirando del desgraciado tiburón (¡quién iba a pensar que esa chica bajita y de tetas planas podía llegar a ser casi tan bruta como Lina Inverse!) y despotricando a los cuatro vientos.  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Recuperación! Venga, Ameria, aguanta un poco más. -mascullaba Lina. Perlas de sudor se escurrían por su frente y por la de Zelgadis. Poco menos de tres horas llevaban tratando de curar a la Princesa. Gourry a fuerza de no poder hacer nada, buscaba supervivientes entre los escombros. De momento no había tenido suerte. Las horas pasaban lentamente y Ameria seguía sin despertar. La quimera y la pelirroja sentían que el continuo flujo de magia iba mellando sus fuerzas.  
  
-Si Sylpheel estuviera aquí. -murmuró Gourry. Por suerte para él Lina no oyó estas palabras, ya que justo en ese momento un potente chillido retumbó por las ruinas. Sobresaltados, levantaron la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó asustada Lina.  
  
-Ni lo sé ni me importa -dijo Zel, volviendo a su labor con presteza.  
  
-Voy a mirar -el espadachín se puso en pie y salió corriendo en la dirección del grito. A medida que caminaba los chillidos se iban haciendo más fuertes en intensidad, como si la fuente del sonido también se acercara a pasos agigantados. Pronto Gourry pudo ver a una chiquilla de unos quince o dieciséis años que corría desesperadamente hacia él.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, QUÍTAMELA QUÍTAMELA QUÍTAMELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
La joven se abalanzó sobre él lloriqueando y señalando un puntito diminuto en el aire. Gourry forzó la vista.  
  
-.Una. ¿abeja? -murmuró perplejo.  
  
-¡¡¡QUÍTAMELAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! -seguía chillando la chica.  
  
* * *  
  
Cuando por fin logró calmar a la muchacha, Gourry se la cargó a la espalda como hacía a menudo con Lina y se la llevó con los demás. Ella había dejado de gritar, pero tenía dos enormes lagrimones en los ojos. Al rato de caminar vislumbraron tres siluetas. Una de ellas era Lina, sentada con cara de aburrimiento, aunque a veces miraba preocupada a la Princesa, que lloraba desconsolada en brazos de la quimera. El espadachín aceleró el paso.  
  
-¡¡Ameriaaaa!! -saludó con una mano. Ella le miró y dijo entre sollozos un débil "hola Gourry".  
  
Al pasar por delante de ella, Lina miró con desconfianza a la recién llegada (quien a su vez le sacó la lengua).  
  
-¿Y ésta quién es? -preguntó.  
  
-No lo sé, me la encontré por ahí, huyendo de una. -Gourry notó el pie de la chica clavándosele en el costado- .bestia peligrosa. Pero oye, ¿qué tal está Ameria ahora?  
  
-Ya la ves -señaló Lina-. Físicamente bien, pero mentalmente está destrozada. Hemos encontrado a su padre. Él está. -bajó la cabeza.  
  
-Príncipe Phil. -susurró Gourry.  
  
-¡Oye, oye, no paséis de mí! -saltó de pronto la muchacha. Todos la miraron mal- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Mira guapa -dijo muy mosqueada la pelirroja-, por si no lo sabías el mundo está siendo atacado por un grupito de indeseables, tanto yo como Ameria nos hemos quedado prácticamente sin familia y por si fuera poco mi mejor amiga ha estado a un paso de las puertas de la muerte. Así que créeme, ¡no es el mejor momento para tratar de llamar la atención, tabla de planchar! -Lina se sorprendió a sí misma llamándola como muchos otros le habían dicho a ella, y casi se sintió mal. La joven no dudó un instante y le contestó.  
  
-¡Vaya, habló Miss Talla Sesenta y Cinco!  
  
-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!  
  
-Venga, venga, chicas. -interrumpió Gourry- Vamos a llevarnos bien, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué tal si empezamos presentándonos? Yo soy Gourry Gabriev y ellos son Ameria Will Tesla Saillune, Zelgadis Graywords y Lina Inverse -dijo tendiéndole la mano servicial, pero ella se había quedando mirando a la pelirroja. Lina parpadeó confundida.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-No, nada, nada.  
  
-¿Y tú quién eres?  
  
-Kana.  
  
-¿Kana qué más?  
  
Tomó aire, luego dijo:  
  
-Inverse. Mi nombre es Kana Inverse.  
  
TU BI CONTINUID. (XD)  
  
N.de la A: Buff, éste ya es más largo ¿eh? ^^U En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo los capis que vengan. ¡Y que me sigáis dejando reviews!!! Si????? ^0^ X cierto, cuando sale un puntito al principio de renglón. Son puntos suspensivos T_T No salen por culpa del Word.  
  
Más fics míos y de muchos otros en http://trak.to/templo ^_^  
  
Por cierto, no sé en otros países cómo serán las tallas de sujetadores, pero en España DUDO que fabriquen siquiera de la sesenta y cinco ^^U (Creo que la mínima es 70 o 75, pero no me hagáis mucho caso ^^U) 


End file.
